sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
CreepShow
__TOC__ What seems to be a normal happy teenage boy is really a teenage girl. Being bullied at a young age for being to girly to other boys she was taught self defense by her cousins. Years later she realised that she wasnt the only one being bullied and hurt by others so she used what she was taought to create the alias CreepShow. thumb |right | 150px | Creepshow on Valentines day CreepShow is tall and muscular for her age and gender. She doesnt want to be the body type she is because she is a girl but is forced to continue to train harder because she hides her gender. Creepshow looks tridy and wears victorian type clothing as a hero because of her fondness towards her homeland England. As a civilian she is exactly the opposite she never does anything with her hair, dresses lazy (ex: She doesnt button her uniform shirt up all the way and doesnt wear the school tie because she is to laxy to learn to tie a tie) and she sleeps alot in class. Her eyes are two different colors so when she turned 13 she dyed two streaks in her hair to match her eyes. Her overal apperance stand out due to her eyes and hair plus she wears alot of chains and piercings. General Personality Creepy is an easy smiler, loves to joke around, can be easy-going; but tend to blurt out her thoughts and when it gets her into trouble she becomes a rebellious brat. She is self-centered in battle even though she is in a team, and can be self-centered in her day to day life which is another reason she just says whatever she wants. Because she was raised with many nannys instead of her parents and then when she came to America she lived with a very laid back and ill aunt she is a very free spirit who doesn’t fear punishment. She acts extremely boyish due to the fact that she is posing as a male; she also doesn’t get close to people as a civilian or a hero in fear of her gender being exposed. : Good Traits: Open- minded, smiles easily, loyal, and a free spirit : Bad Traits: Self-centered, no sense of authority, rebellious brat, and horrible teammat : Quirks: can joke her way out of fights, walks on tippy toes when a civilian(literally)and speaks a lot of German when she is extremely angry (her dad spent a lot of time in Germany so she was taught it all her life) Hopes To be able to go back to being a girl one day and live happily with her family Fears To lose her life as a boy and later in her life to be killed by her sister. Memorable Quote(s) "Life isnt black and white, because I ride on the gray..." Family : Mother: Genesis Young - Alive : Father: Faye Young(Step-father but his children dont know that) - Alive : Sibling(s): Jezreel Young -Alive : Other: Aunt Ester - alive; Cousin Eli -alive; Cousin Galia - Alive Friends : Harmonie Riddle (Thunder Bird) Maria Hawthorn (Insight) Danielle Johnson(shadow) Enemies : Villians, Criminals, and the Mad Hatter Love Interest She doesnt have a type, she just looks for someone who she likes to be around, and she likes cute people(she get intimated if they overly beautiful or hot). She is so scared of people fiding out about her gender that when her lover tries to go "all the way" she pushes them away and leaves. : Past: Wally West : Current: no one at the moment : Powers & Skills Mainly a physical fight but can user her powers sometimes : POWER/ABILITY 1: Can blast a small amount of fire out of her hands. PROS: It burns the enemy, she can control where it goes, and it extremely hot. CONS: When it leaves her hands she can’t control it, if her emotions get clouded the fire gets out of control, and she can only use a little at a time or it weakens her. POWER/ABILITY 2: Uses her poison that she holds in her Brass cross earring. PROS: It makes the enemy very sick; when she is in tight squeeze she can use it for a quick escape. CONS: There is always a chance she could accidently use it on herself, if it spills she has to wait for her cousin to make more, and sometimes the effects take longer than she needs them to. Weapons A sword that is disguised as a cane, and a cross earring that has poison in it. Other Equipment Wears a chest binder to hide breats. Fighting Style She is a long distant fighter, whether she is using her fire manipulation or sword she works best at a long distance. She is very self-centered in a fight meaning she worries mainly about herself due to the fact she isn’t familiar with working in a team. : Strengths: : She is very tactical, she appears to be fearless when she is in a dangerous situation making her team think she is calm, her poison can help her team get away quickly : 'Weaknesses: ' : Her fire ability is controlled by her emotions so it’s dangerous for her to use it a lot, Her chest bind can cause her to get the wind knocked out of her and the slightest hit, She tends to be overally self centered in battle so she can cause her team danger, and Takes a lot of stuff personally so it affects her combat. Arvad was raised to be seen and not heard. Her parents wanted to conceal their children's powers. Her older sister on the other hand was somewhat of a rebel she was constantly getting herself in trouble. Arvad always admired the way her sister acted toward the rules. Her mother and father who meant well just couldn't understand why Jezreel acted so angry toward them. One day Jezreel goes out after curfew and Arvad follows her, Jezreel goes to an abandoned factory with her friends to drink. Arvad follows her in and gets lost in the dark place. Arvad gets so scared that her power acts up causing the building to catch fire. The fire caused one death and several injuries, so her parents feared that Arvad would get into serious trouble so they sent her to America to live with her aunt, as their son Arvad Young. While there she gets beat up by a bully and her cousins teach her to protect herself, she soon learns that she can use her ballet and gymnastics to help with her fighting. By the age of 14 she had been training wither her cousins for 5 years and that's when she decides that she wanted to use what she learned for good so she creates the alias CreepShow and she finds several other like her. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero